The Brass Door
by GoldenDragon7156
Summary: While wondering through the puzzle searching for Yami's memories, They come upon a mysterious door! Whats inside this door? Is Yami ready to uncover something that he was never expecting!
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place inside the puzzle. Yami and Yugi are inside looking for Yami's memories. No, I do not own Yugioh!

Door after door, corridors and dead ends. This has been Yami's norm for centuries. "Ugh! Yami I feel like we're getting nowhere!" Yugi belted in irritation.

Yami was equally frustrated as Yugi was, but hid it mostly behind the determined eyes and normal face lock. "Don't worry Yugi, we can take a break for the time being." Yami put an affectionate hand upon Yugi's shoulder. The hardened look from a moment ago vanished, leaving behind a soft look and an appreciative smile. "Thank you Yugi, I know we have been looking for a long time to find the right door, I appreciate your efforts." Yami said tenderly.

Yugi closed his eyes for a moment allowing his irritations to subside, only a moment later, his face was brightened with his infamous smile and gem like eyes. "You're welcome Yami, I'm sorry I got irritated so easily, we will find your memories, together, I promise!"

Yami nodded his response. "Indeed. Lets get back and take a breather!"

Yami and Yugi walked through a door they thought lead back to Yami's soul room, but instead they walked into Yugi's soul room.

"What? How did we end up in my room!?" Yugi asked astounded. "I thought only your room was connected to the labyrinth?" Yugi looked to Yami for answers only to find him just as confused. "As did I Yugi. Perhaps somehow our bond has grown so strong that the puzzle has created a door way leading from your soul room into my mind."

Yugi thought for a moment. "Isn't that dangerous? It might make it more difficult to find your memories."

Atem shook his head, "No, but what I am worried about is if there were to be an evil lurking in the shadows of my mind, they have an easier access to your mind as well."

'There he goes worrying about people besides himself again, Yugi thought.' He smiled, Yugi walked over and gently poked Yami in the nose bringing him back from the trance he seemed to be in. The look on Yami's surprised face made Yugi giggle a little, "Don't worry so much Yami, if there were an evil in here, we'd both sense I before it could do anything and I'd tell you if I felt unsafe." Yugi smiled genuinely. Yami nodded. "Of course Yugi, Thank you!" Yugi nodded.

Before leaving the toy littered room, Yami noticed something from the corner of his eye. "Hn?"

Yugi looked to where Yami's attention was directed.

"Has this always been here Yugi?"

There, right next to the newly acquired door to Yami's mind, was another door, one more distinctive. It was a brass door, with silver trimming swirling about, the handle was also silver with carvings that looked like ivy vines around it.

Yugi looked at it in awe. "No, this is the first time I've seen a door like his.

Yami went to open the door, but before he could reach it, Yugi placed a dainty hand upon Yami's. "What if THAT holds something evil in it? We could just be releasing something evil right now."

Yami looked into the worried eyes of his Hikari. "Not to worry Yugi, if something evil does in fact reside within this mysterious door, I will protect you." Yami said with such truth and love, that Yugi couldn't help but smile the brightest smiles Yami had even seen in his face, in a while anyway.

Yugi released his hold on Yami's hand and allowed him to open the door.

Once the door creaked open, there was a blinding light. Once it died, the room looked all too familiar to Yugi, leaving Yami more confused than ever.

"Oh my gosh!" Hands flew up to cover Yugi's mouth in awe.

Cliffy!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

After they opened the door, Yugi immediately recognized the room.

"Yugi? What is this, whats going on?" Yami asked following cautiously into the room.

"Yami, this is my old room from when I was a kid!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami looked around at the rather large room, it was filled with toys, games, puzzles, books and many more activities for a child to be entertained with for hours, still confused, Yami asks innocently, "I see this is a child's room Yugi, but I may have missed something."

Yugi looked up from his nostalgic snooping around his room, and only stared at Yami waiting for him to continue. "Yugi, you say this is your room, but this looks nothing like your room at the Game Shop." Yami said.

Yugi's eyes widen, then he smiles, finally understanding Yami's confusion. Yugi simply walks over to a window, "There's a reason this doesn't look like the Shop Yami." Yugu pulls back curtains to reveal a mountainous area, there are trees and off in the distance there is another beautiful mountain with fog hiding the peek. "It isn't the game shop." Yugi looked back at Yami, his expression once again making him smile. Yami looked out the window, "It's beautiful Yugi." Yugi looked to the ground, his smile faltering, this is my parents house, his voice lowering quite a few octaves, almost so low Yami couldn't hear him. 'His parents! In all this time I've known Yugi I've never even been curious as to why he lives with his grandfather!' Yami could have slapped himself.

Jolting him from his thoughts, the door behind them opened revealing a small woman holding a laundry basket, she was dressed in khaki capris, with a light blue blouse on, bulged out signifying she was pregnant, her jet black hair tied up in a messy bun with random strands that had escaped and her bangs hung loosely in her face, she has the same color eyes that Yugi did. She was putting clothes away with a tired look on her face, with the slightest hint of a smile on her lips.

Yugi stood there dumbfounded, his mother had been dead for so long, it was almost scary seeing her looking alive and well. "I can see where you get your good looks from Yugi." Yami placed a tender arm around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi looked up at Yami with unshed tears, Yami's smile quickly vanished at seeing his Hikari's tears. Yugi slowly walked up towards her when a smaller version of himself walked in the room. Little Yugi had a shirt that was a light grey torso with light blue sleeves, with a pair of darker grey cargo shorts and a pair of knee socks that seemed to be too big for him, seeing as they were bunched around his ankles. "Mama! Heideki and Ari are here, may I go play?! Please!" Yugi bound on his bed messing up the nicely folded clothes his mother was currently putting away. Little Yugi looked at the clothes on the floor, eyes big and mouth slightly open, as if just realizing what he did. His mother let out an exasperated grunt and began bending over to pick up the strewn about clothes, little Yugi gasped, and quickly got between his mother and his clothes, his little hands gently pushed her hands back, "No! I'm sorry mama, I'll pick them up before going out to play!" Without waiting for a response, little Yugi was quick at work picking up the clothes for this pregnant mother, in which had a grateful smile on her fae watching as her small son worked so hard to keep her well and happy. Yugi folded the clothes as best as he could, "There ya go mama, all folded!" Yugi said, pride just flowing from Yugi. Yugi's mother bent over and places a loving kiss atop Yugi's head, causing him to lean over and hug her close. "Thank you sweetie! You may go play now." Yugi's eyes light up as he dashed away, "Thank you mama!"

Yami smiled at the tender scene before him, "What a loving mother you had Yugi." Yugi wiped away the tears as he smiled also and nodding to Yami's comment.

Their surroundings warped to a different setting. It seemed to be later on that day, Yugi and his mother were in the same clothes, but now it was storming out, they were in the living room of their traditional Japanese house, Yugi's mother sat in a chair and subconsciously rested a hand on her belly, a tall man with long black hair tied in a ponytail wearing a business suit stood before his child who seemed to be cowering a bit from the man, Yugi was covered in mud and was wet from today's events with his friends.

Yugi's grip seemed to tighten on Yami's sleeve, Yami looked at Yugi, and followed his line of sight, and noticed he was looking at the tall man, "Are you afraid of this man, Yugi? Who is he?" Before Yugi could answer the tall man bellowed out at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YUGI!? Going out of the woods without telling anyone, you're lucky you weren't hurt down in that ravine!"

Yugi was scuffing his feet across the floor with his hands wringing behind his back shamefully, "I-I'm sorry father, I never meant to-" Little Yugi's words were cut off by a harsh slap to his cheek, concluding in little Yugi to wind up on the floor nursing his abused cheek.

"Miroku!" Yugi's mother cried, she moved to get up, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, he didn't make eye contact with her and only stared into the violet eyes of his son, who was still on the ground but, staring back at him, it was then that they all saw blood dripping from his mouth, where he had bit the inside of his cheek from the slap.

"Yugi.." His mother whispered in sorrow for her son.

"QUIET YAMADA!" She looked up surprised, her expression quickly turned angry and started talking back, "I don't know whats gotten into you Miroku but you don't talk-" she to was interrupted by a slap, "Mama!" Yugi yelled, he ran to shove his father away from his mom to protect her, but was too small and much weaker than his father to do much damage, but he still kicked and shoved with all his might to draw the attention from his mother and unborn sister to himself, 'Leave them alone!" Yugi yelled tired of his sons assult on him, Miroku snatched his son up by his throat drawing a grunt from surprise and sudden cut off of oxygen, he held Yugi against the wall and it was then Yugi saw his father's eyes were more red than usual and his breath smelled funny. Yugi was much too young to recognize the effects of alcohol, but his mother was not so naïve. She too was smaller and weaker then Miroku but attacked her husband to let go of her oxygen deprived son, "Miroku stop! You're killing him!" she screamed in such terror and panic because she couldn't get Yugi free. "Yugi!" she screamed. Suddenly Miroku shoved his panic driven wife away from him so harshly, it caused her to trip and fall to the floor. He loosened his grip on Yugi to look over his shoulder at his pregnant wife on the floor with a look of terror on her face, she was holding her belly in pain, she was bleeding from between her legs, "No, no no no!" she screamed in fear for her two children.

Yugi looked at Yami who was completely outraged, Yugi whispered, "I never meant for anyone to get hurt.." Yami looked over, Yugi's eyes were shaded, tears streaming down his face, Yami turned and firmly, but gently grasped Yugi's shoulders, "Yugi, look at me!" Yugi slowly tilted his head up to meet Yami's eyes, "This is NOT your fault, it's your-" Yugi looked back down to the ground, "IT IS MY FAULT!" Both boys paused for a moment, Yami was stunned at Yugi's outburst, but kept his hands in palce none the less. "It is my fault, if I haven't gone into that revine with my friends," Yugi's voice was becoming more frantic as he explained, " if I hadn't gone in, MY MOM AND SISTER WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" Yugi screamed almost manically. 'How long has Yugi been bottling up these feelings?' Yami asked himself, "Yugi, you were a child, your fathers actions were not your fault, you couldn't help that he was drinking, you couldn't help that he, most likely had a bad day hence the drinking, you couldn't help that he shoved her because you were a small child!" A sudden yell caused Yugi and Yami to continue to watch the scene before them.

"Yamada!" Miroku released little Yugi not caring he dropped him to the floor gasping for air, barely conscious. Through dim eyes, Yugi saw his mother laying on the ground bleeding out from the impact on her belly. Weakly Yugi out stretched a hand to his mother, "M-mama.." he called hoarsely, coughing slightly.

The two made eye contact, "Y-yugi..my dear.." Yamada swiped away Miroku's hand as Yugi dragged himself across the floor, coughing and wheezing from a dislocated windpipe. Yugi layed his head on his mother's slowing chest, "Yugi, I love you so much my dear, take care my dear, she placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead, when she pulled back, her eyes locked onto Miroku's his eyes held hatred but sorrow at the same time, Yamada used the last of her strength and whispered "Run" In Yugi's ear, he petite hand fell from Yugi's head, her head hit the ground with a slight 'thump.'

With wide, tear filled eyes Yugi couldn't find the breath to yell, he whispered / mouthed "Mama.." Yugi slowly looked up to see the menacing look in his father's eyes as he downed the rest of his 'adult' drink.

Taking his chance Yugi got up slowly, still winded from his father's attack on him, he stumbled out the door and staggered into the woods, gasping for air and grunting from lack of air, he couldn't stop now, his mother told him to run so that's exactly what he was going to to, he picked up speed wincing from too much air intake.

From behind him, he heard his father yell his name.

Yami looked to Yugi who was subconsciously fingering the leather choker on his neck. But the scene changed again.

This time they saw a familiar sight, it was Yugi's grandfather's game shop, little Yugi staggered all the way there in the rain, barefoot and all scraped up from walking in the woods, his legs were shaking as if they'd give away any moment. Little Yugi fell to his knees once he reached the side door that lead to the living area, he banged on the door, hoping it was hard enough for his grandfather to hear.

Fortunately for him, within a minute, Solomon answered the door to a wheezing Yugi, who quickly took him in and dialed for an ambulance. Grabbing blankets and placing them around a fading Yugi.

"Yugi my boy, can you tell me what happened? Where are your mom and dad?"

Yugi only wheezed out, "H-he..killed..her.." then he passed out on the couch, the only sound in the whole house was the clock ticking and Yugi's ragged breathing.

In the distance his grandfather heard the ambulance whaling in the distance.

Cliffy_

Thanks for reading guys! Please review!


End file.
